Headgear is used in a variety of applications to provide covering and/or protection to a user's head. Some headgear includes a visor or a faceshield that is pivotally movable with respect to a headtop between an open and closed position. Such headgear may further include one or more components that function as a pivot mechanism to attempt to control the movement of the visor or faceshield between the open and closed positions. Such controlled movement can allow the visor or faceshield to be maintained in the open or closed position, or in a position intermediate of the open and closed positions. Some pivot mechanisms include detent-type hinge mechanisms, threaded engagements, or mechanisms that require the use of external tools for assembly or disassembly. In addition, some pivot mechanisms include components that can be coupled together in a variety of ways, and components that are unique to either the left side or the right side of the headgear. Furthermore, some pivot mechanisms require additional locking means in order to maintain the visor or faceshield in a desired position.